


Hot and Ill

by CharlieTheAstr0naut



Series: D:BH Whumpfics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Fever, Hank is a Good Dad, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sumo is a good boi, Vomiting, Whump, self-indulgent whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheAstr0naut/pseuds/CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: Connor is sick with a fever and can’t stop throwing up. Hank isn’t going to let him go through it on his own.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: D:BH Whumpfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Hot and Ill

**Author's Note:**

> There’s never enough Connor whump. Wouldn’t you agree?

It wasn’t the alarm that woke Hank up. 

But among the annoying, blaring, and repeating sound, the old man could hear distant scratching noises, as if someone or something was scratching at a door. Soon after, the noise was followed by a whine and a bark, which he identified had belonged to Sumo. Hank let out a heavy huff, pushing himself out of bed and forgetting to turn off the alarm. As he walked out of his room, he saw that the scratching was coming from Connor’s room, and up close, it sounded desperate. 

_Maybe Sumo needs to go out._

Hank opened the door, and the scratching stopped. Sumo stood for a moment, before letting out what sounded like a half-bark and half-howl. But he didn’t walk out, instead going back to the bed where Connor lay, sniffing at his face. Despite being half awake, Hank noted how Connor still slept even with the chaos emerging from their dog. Normally, he would be up ten minutes before Hank’s alarm, either getting breakfast, or, if Hank already wasn’t up, wake him up. On top of that, his LED was softly blinking red. In Hank’s mind, alarm bells from all directions were being set off, which were the ones that only a father who worried for his child would have. It wasn’t like Connor to sleep as long as this. 

As Hank moved closer, he saw a pained expression on Connor’s face as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Connor?” Hank placed his hand on the android’s shoulder, rubbing him gently until he finally opened his eyes. 

“Hank…” Connor mumbled, almost falling back asleep.

“You feeling alright?” Hank moved his hand to Connor’s forehead.

“I feel cold, and… It’s hard to focus,” Connor answered. 

“You feel pretty warm, kid…”

Connor blinked groggily, his LED spinning yellow for a brief moment before switching back to red. 

“There seems to be a problem with my temperature regulator…” He finally said, “It’s producing too much heat, yet at the same time trying to cool down.”

“Oh…” Hank said, in a way that he knew what Connor meant, “You got a fever, Connor.”

“That’s never happened before. Androids don’t get sick…” He paused, before adding, “Do they?”

“If I knew the answer, I’d tell you. I didn’t know androids got sick to begin with…”

“Oh…” 

Hank ran a hand through Connor’s hair, “But for now, just stay here and rest.”

“But what about work?”

“There’s nothing for you to worry about. All the paperwork, reports, and shit, I’ll take care of it.”

“What if Fowler-”

“Look, sometimes when you’re not feeling great, you gotta give yourself a break—Let your body recover, your head clear up. We all have those days. But once you’re feeling like yourself again, you can come back and knock yourself out with all the paperwork you want.”

Connor looked as if he was about to argue some more, until Hank interrupted, “Just rest up for today, and we’ll see how you’re feeling tomorrow.”

“What if I’m not better?” Connor croaked. 

Hank paused as he stood up straight, rubbing Sumo on his head, “We’ll figure something out.”

Connor stared at him with weary eyes, nodding, before falling back onto his pillow. He would wake later on in the afternoon, his hair sticking in all directions and his fever still remaining. It wasn’t only the fact that he couldn’t sleep any longer that made him get up. It was his purge warning, and upon getting out of bed, Connor rushed to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and vomiting his blood. His temperature was now at 103.5 degrees, which had provoked his thirium pressure to increase.

After the first purge, Connor thought that would be it, only for it to come back five minutes later. The second wave came harder, and by the time it was over, Connor felt as if his head was floating. He placed his hands on his head, applying pressure as he tried to push away the lightheadedness. He didn’t see any purge warnings pop into his HUD, so he tried getting up, using the wall for support. 

Connor stumbled into the kitchen, opening the cabinet and reaching for a bottle of thirium. Upon consumption, he was immediately greeted with another purge warning, and he immediately rushed back to the bathroom, where he would be for the rest of the day. 

One bottle of thirium turned into two, then four, all of which Connor had ultimately vomited when he tried to drink them. At some times, Connor would only sit up against the wall, barely awake and alternating between feeling hot and cold. The only comfort he had in those moments was Sumo, who patiently settled his head in his lap, and only getting up when Connor was about to throw up again. 

At some point, Sumo left the bathroom while Connor was in the middle of his millionth purge, and by the time he was finished, the big Saint Bernard returned with Hank, who was still covered with flakes of snow. Connor sat up, but was still leaned beside the toilet bowl. 

“Hey…” Hank greeted softly, walking in and sitting beside Connor, “How’re you doing?”

“My systems…” Connor mumbled, almost gagging, “They’re overheating, and my pressure increased… I can barely keep anything down.”

“Oh, kid…” Hank rubbed circles on Connor’s back as he leaned over and puked once more, almost dry heaving. 

“I feel so awful, Hank…” Connor said. 

“I know,” Hank replied, placing his hand on the android’s forehead, “But you’re not gonna go through this on your own, okay? I’m right here.”

The two sat on the bathroom floor, Connor occasionally gagging and retching, and Hank doing all he could to provide his fatherly support. The old man recalled moments like these with Cole, who’d walk into his room at the latest hours of night, saying he wasn’t feeling well. One evening was particularly bad. Cole had caught a stomach bug, and spent the next day throwing up his insides, Hank doing his best by providing him water, small bites of food, and all the fatherly love he could offer. 

Connor went several minutes without purging anything, to which Hank finally spoke, “What do you need right now, kid?”

Connor swallowed, “My thirium levels are at 81%... Can you check to see if there’s any more in the kitchen?”

“Sure. Hang tight.”

Hank patted Connor’s shoulder gently before pushing himself off the floor. He walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet only to see there was one bottle of thirium left. _I could’ve sworn there was more in here last time I checked_ , Hank thought.

Hank returned, seeing that Connor still hadn’t moved. He looked miserable and fatigued. Hank opened the bottle before handing it off to him. 

“Take it easy,” Hank warned, “Don’t try to chug it.”

Connor took a small sip of thirium before setting it down on the floor, “Was there anything important at work today?”

“No. You have nothing to worry about, alright?”

Connor swallowed, nodding. 

“You wanna try to get up?”

“Sure…”

Hank guided Connor to stand, who almost lost his balance. Then, the two walked into the living room, the old man helping Connor lay down on the couch, Sumo hopping up next to lay at the android’s feet. Hank disappeared for a moment, coming back with the softest blanket he had and a bucket. Connor was beckoning for Sumo to come lay on him, and the big ball of fluff happily obliged. Hank covered them both in the blanket, rubbing Connor’s hair, “If you need anything, just ask, okay?”

“I will…” Connor nodded. 

Hank sat in the chair beside the couch, turning on the television and making sure it was at a low and considerate volume. 

“Do we have anything in our recordings?” Hank asked.

“Uh… There’s that one show about the ocean,” Connor answered, “I think the latest episode is about the deepest and darkest part.”

“Wow, sounds creepy. Let’s do it.”


End file.
